Tell Me!
by A Raven Is Like A Writing Desk
Summary: One-shot. Mikan asks Natsume to tell her How to Confess to a guy---I suck at titles and summaries XP...R&R!---Thanks a Lot! It's short by the way...


Tell Me!

One-shot Fic

by

kur0-18-tenShi

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Aki adn Ai Sakura from My Dreams, His Past (Sorry for not updating yet people DX)

It was raining hard outside as a young teenage brunette tried to finish her extra homework, she wasn't alone though, a young raven-haired teen, a year older than she is, sat next to her, legs propped up on the table with arms crossed, an obvious impatient emotion could be read on his face. Only the scribbling of her pencil and the pouring rain could be heard in the secluded library of Gakuen Alice. Even though she was promoted as a Special Star Ranked Student, she seem to have difficulties with some of her subjects, lucky for her, she had a tutor.

"So if you transpose this here and subtract this one there...then the answer would be...is this right?" Mikan asked facing her math notebook, which looked abused by an eraser, towards Natsume.

"Baka, how many times do I have to tell you, after you transpose, since you have to subtract it but the number is negative, you need to enclose this number in a parenthesis and multiply it to this sign...then that's when you can finish solving the rest...Now do it again..." Natsume, after grabbing the notebook and pencil from her hands, explained once more.

As hours passed, Mikan started to understand it little by little, but too slow for Natsume's patience, which led to Mikan's hair getting burned several times. Finally, after the burning and the irritation, they were done.

"Yay! Arigatou Natsume!" she thanked clasping her hands together.

"Hn..." was Natsume's simple reply.

"Hey, I'm sorry for the random question but...how do you confess to a person you like?" Maikan asked eyes looking eager and yet desparate at the same time.

"Why ask me that Polkadots?" he asked raising a brow, and feeling a pang of jealousy all of a sudden.

"Well, I--I--" Mikan stuttered.

"Spit it out Polkadots!"

"Iplantoconfesstoaguyilike" Mikan said very quickly, face red with embarassment.

"What? All I understood was "I" and "like" Can't you speak more clearly..?" he said in a furious tone.

Mikan took a deep breath "I said...I plan to...confess...to...someone I...like..." she said very slowly, pressing her finger tips among each other.

Natsume started to boil inside, obviously from jealousy. Soon, without realizing it, he started to make the room hot.

" It's getting pretty hot in here...are you doing this Natsume?" Mikan sighed, snapping her fingers, making the room go back to its original temperature. "Will you please answer my question?" Mikan pleaded.

"Why don't you go and try to figure that out on your own, I can't be always there to help you with everything..." Natsume said looking straight in her eyes then abruptly stood up and left.

'Just now, his eyes were full of hurt and...jealousy...or atleast I think its jealousy...why though...' Mikan said looking at the door where he exited, sighed then started gathering her things. 'Sometimes he's just so...unpredictable, obviously the opposite of my character...He really worries me...Why can't he answer such a simple question? Nevermind, i'll try and try until he tells it to me!'she thought to herself smiling brightly to no one in particular.

THE FOLLOWING DAY...

'Argh! Why oh why won't she stop bothering me?! If she wants to confess to someone of all people why ask me?! I knew it was going to be Andou or Ruka who's going to recieve a confession sooner or later. Why'd I even try?! Try, knowing that she wouldn't be choosing me anyway?! God Natsume! You are so stupid!!' Natsume scolded himself with Mikan beside him, continously asking the same question over and over again.

"C'mon! Tell me! How do you confess to a guy you like?" Mikan asks him again, a smile still plastered on her face.

'She must be enjoying my suffering...Look how happy she is!' he thought, seeing her from the corner of his eye. Lucky for him, his face betrayed no emotion.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Or I'm going to start singing!" she threatened.

'Yeah right, as if her voice is as bad as Permy singing...' he countered in his mind. "Tch, sing all you want."

"Hmph! Well then if that didn't work how about this...Tell me, or I'll follow you wherever you go!" she smiled triumphantly.

"Tch, what an idiotic idea...I can get rid of you easily, do you think you'd be able to follow me all the way to the Boy's Room?" he smirked as she pouted. "I didn't think so..." As far as he could say, he was enjoying this.

Mikan tried all the threats she could think of but nothing worked, somehow Natsume was able to counter everything she says. Her idiotic threats were no match for him.

"How about...if you don't tell me then I'll jump off a cliff..." Mikan tried, a finger on her chin.

"You couldn't do that, because you'd make everybody you care for be depressed...do you think Imai would like you going around killing yourself?"

"Hmmm...you have a point, I'm too weak to do that without a very reasonable excuse. How about you telling me or else I'm going to runaway..."

"Runaway all you want...the effect will be the same as your threat before..."

"C'mon! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! PLEASE!!"

"Why ask me of all people anyway, you could ask Imai about that?"

"Because your a GUY, Hotaru is a GIRL...guys and girls don't really think the same...so, will you tell me now?" Mikan replied then qustioned again, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"No."

The battle continued on and on and on...Weeks pass and Mikan still tried to threaten Natsume to tell her, unfortunately for her Natsume is always able to counter every single threat. Until both of them became seriously furious...

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK SOMEBODY ELSE?!"

"WHY IS IT SO DIFFICULT TO ANSWER, IT'S JUST A SIMPLE QUESTION!"

"WHY WON"T YOU QUIT BOTHERING ME AND GO ASK SOMEONE ELSE?!"

"Those two do realize that they're asking each other different questions having the same meaning right?" Anna asked Nonoko, as they happen to pass by the two. "I don't think they've noticed" Nonoko replies.

The two still argue until...

"Alright already, would you just quit bothering me?!"

Mikan nodded grinning wide, glad that she finally won over Natsume.

Natsume sighed. "Why don't you just tell him directly how you feel and see what his reaction will be got it? Now please leave me alone!" Natsume said fuming, as he started walking. 'Best of Luck polkadots...' he thought, jealousy started to rise but calmed down bit by bit.

Mikan happy to hear he answer simply walked beside him.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" he said coldly.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you what you needed to know so scram"

"I don't think so..." she said sitting down, just as he did, under the shade of the Sakura tree.

"Won't you leave me in peace for once?!"

'He's mad! Perfect timing! I find this so amusing!' Mikan thought "Sure but one more thing..."

Natsume groaned. "What now?" he asked, slapping his face, then looked at her.

Mikan giggled. "I love you..." she says quickly, giving him a peck on the cheek, then stood up smiling at him, and soon started to run back to her dorm.

Natsume smirked to himself. "Baka..."

* * *

I know, I know...I should've continued the other one...Sorry for being quite lazy to do so, but I've already typed half of chapter 3 of My dreams, His Past. Wait for it, I know you all have...I'm so sorry! DX I'll be posting it real SOON, hopefully...Ja matta ne!


End file.
